It Only Takes One
by mionejaina561
Summary: Fifty sentences about the crew of the Enterprise. For a challenge over on .
1. as we chased the stars f

**This is for a challenge on and it's basically the 50-sentence challenge, where you have to write one sentence for each of these words. It was difficult but oh so much fun. **

**I also display my OC Audrey Pearce in these sentences, and her mother Auriana Dooling from my fic On The Edge.**

_**Table II: as we chased the stars from their black, black sky**_

01. Venture

The venture out in the deep, dark regions of space scared the hell out of McCoy but he couldn' let Jim gallivant around without him around to patch the Captain up.

02. Gravity

Jim had been surprised when he hadn't noticed Audrey at the Academy, because back then he gravitated to anyone who posed to be a difficult catch.

03. Try

No matter how hard Kirk tried, he knew that he would never win over one woman- the elusive Cadet Uhura.

04. Disarm

When Pike took the Romulan phaser and shot the two behind him, Kirk couldn't help but admire that only one person could disarm him- the man he was rescuing.

05. Crisis

Every crisis that the Enterprise got into, the Captain could count on his crew to remain calm and collected, until he got injured and Bones started grumbling about how trouble was attracted to him.

06. Worth

It was until Pike had sat down with him and issued him the challenge to do better than his long dead father did Jim ever realize he was actually worth something- and he would be eternally grateful to Pike for pointing that out.

07. Cheat

James Tiberius Kirk may have cheated on the Kobiyashi Maru but it was his instinct and belief in no win scenarios that had saved the Enterprise numerous times during the fiasco with the Narada.

08. Jealousy

Jim had never experienced a jealous Vulcan until he had hovered over an injured Nyota -which he had politely explained as his Captainly duty and acquiesced his position to Spock, walking away to find his own woman.

09. Wingman

"Jim, I'm a doctor, not a wingman!"

10. Trek

Spock Prime and Kirk's trek through the icy tundra of Delta Vega had proved arduous but somewhat fulfilling as the older Vulcan entailed him with stories of his time, something Kirk was grateful because it took their minds of the biting cold wind.

11. Patience

Audrey hadn't been known for her patience, so when Ensign Friedman kept rambling on about something he had discovered, she proceeded to through her stylus at his head and told him to get to the point- Daniel never rambled on again.

12. Stunt

Captain Kirk may be known for his various dangerous stunts to save his crew, but what Starfleet failed to noticed was his crew would go through the same stunts to save him, time and time again.

13. Bandage

"I honestly don't know what I would do with Bones there to patch me up, Audrey; I honestly think I would have died years ago if it wasn't for him."

14. Quirk

Jim had many quirks, but his crew had many more that he learned about during their mission- maybe him understanding them made him such a great captain- but he would never know for sure.

15. Clasp

He knelt down on one knee, clasping her left hand, his blue eyes meeting hers and said, "Audrey Pearce, will you marry me?"

16. Half

Audrey nodded, tears forming in her eyes when Jim got up to wrap his arms around her- she was the other half of his heart, his soul, his essence and now, now she was going to be officially part of him.

17. Flirt

Kirk was a flirt no matter what he did, on every planet, on more shore leaves than one, so when Nyota asked Audrey how she couldn't be jealous, the half Betazoid replied, "Because at the end of the night he returns to me and that is more than enough for me not to be jealous."

18. Celestial

"I've had to pray on numerous celestial beings above Jim to save you and all you can say is Spock caused it?

19. Respect

Nyota had begrudgingly started to respect Kirk when he had taken over as Captain; he hadn't received the utmost respect until he almost sacrificed himself to save her- and from then on, she trusted him with all she had.

20. Distraction

Audrey had come to her shift one day wearing the Starfleet dress that showed off her lovely legs, and proceed to distract the captain thus making her wear the pants from then on.

21. Collision

It had taken Amanda running into Sarek to make her appreciate Vulcan physiology; it was until later when she really truly began to appreciate the collisions she continued to have with him.

22. Logic

It was beyond even Vulcan logic why he to bail out his senior crew yet again and he had to punish them somehow, judging by the proud looks they boasted- they really had to stop getting into trouble without him.

23. Burden

The burden of not being able to save everyone had carried on throughout Kirk's years, from Tarsus to the Narada to his years on his Enterprise, but that burden was lessened with his friends around, who knew exactly how he felt.

24. Barter

Bones continued to barter with the Ilorian merchant, when Nyota intervened carefully, managing to get her a present for his daughter and Audrey at a reasonable price- he made a mental note to bring her with him more often to translate.

25. Quintessence

Audrey was the quintessential Chief of Intelligence until she took on McCoy's mannerisms and proceeded to be grumpy and scary- when she found out she was pregnant and her staff forgave him, for the time being.

26. Nostalgia

Doctor McCoy stood staring at the memorial erected for his longtime friend, who he managed to outlive when a cadet stood next to him quietly, both of them nostalgic for a time where Kirk was the face of Starfleet and not younger, stupider cadets.

27. Officer

"I'm an officer, a captain before anything else, Admirals and if you have a problem with having a personal life, then so be it- it will not interfere in my professional life though- that much you can be sure of."

28. Commission

When Nyota had heard she had been commissioned on the Farragut, her emotions and her bond with Spock flared with anger, disappointment but when she demanded the Enterprise she could help but feel smug- it felt good to be recognized for her strengths after all.

29. Maverick

Spock may not like to take chances, but when it came to saving the Captain or Nyota, he would jump into the fray like a maverick that his captain had always wanted him to be.

30. Trail

Audrey followed the trail of smells to the doctor's quarters where he held two plates, each one plated with her recent cravings and almost wept in joy- she was so happy someone on this ship could cook collard greens and pecan pie.

31. Bicker

Audrey, Christine and Nyota started holding viewings of the daily bickering of Jim and McCoy and thoroughly enjoyed the show even though Audrey was still a little envious that the doctor still held most of Jim's trust.

32. Meld

Nyota and Audrey had experience melds many times, one because of her bond, the other because of her empathy, but McCoy was not privy to them, yet he couldn't help but wonder what they felt like.

33. Match

When Jim and Audrey ended up in his sickbay yet again, McCoy could help but grumble affectionately how much of a match made in heaven these two were, even when they were bickering about who caused the last fight- that's when the hyposprays came in handy.

34. Tame

Nyota had heard around the ship that McCoy would never be tamed again, that he was to brash and thoughtless, but she had seen the looks the doctor threw Chapel's way, and she knew that not all hope was lost for gruff doctor.

35. Back

Audrey learned never to turn her back on any enemy early on, then she learned never to turn her back even if a Vulcan was there, because McCoy would never let her live it down that a Vulcan saved "Miss Independent."

36. Frontier

Space and the future, one altered by Nero, was a new, wonderful and frightful frontier, but the Enterprise grasped it lovingly because it was meant to be.

37. Scathe

The burn of Nyota's rejection stayed with Jim throughout the years, her scathing remarks about him being captain burned more yet she would go after him in a heartbeat- and that made her even more confusing.

38. Wreckage

The wreck of his childhood had kept his thoughts away from parenthood but his absolutely thrill and joy came through the minute Audrey told him she was pregnant; he vowed right then and there his kid would not live what he did.

39. Dust

Pike blew the dust of his desk, something that hadn't been used in weeks as he stared lovingly at the picture adorned on his desk of him giving Audrey away at her wedding, filling him with fatherly pride-only because she was the reason dust was on his desk in the first place.

40. Renewal

Winona renewed her vows in her mind every year on the anniversary of her and George's wedding, to remind her of the love that could be found, until a certain Admiral came and proved to her love still existed.

41. Pace

"You do know that pacing does not help that patient," Bones said, getting glared in return, "That just makes both men NOT want to wake up and face your wrath."

42. Assurance

Audrey had cried out the first time she felt Jim's life signature falter in his mind, so when Nyota felt the same with Spock, she tried her best to assure Nyota that all would be well, even if she didn't believe it herself.

43. Wanderlust

Scotty could never focus on one thing at a time, he was always bustling about fixing this and that, and of course making himself sandwiches as he went.

44. Ale

After ending up in the brig one night after drinking too much Romulan ale, Kirk had banned the atrocious drink from the ship for a year.

45. Entwined

Their destinies were to be forever entwined with each other, no matter what universe, no matter what time, every universe knew that this crew belonged together and it would right itself to do so every time.

46. Ferocity

When the women on the ship were engrossed in the jobs and what they were doing, the men learned to stay away when their ferocity scared them the first time.

47. Far

The new couldn't be farther from the truth reporting on the disappearance of Kodos, but only the crew of the Enterprise knew what truly happened and were relieved when Kirk appeared on the screen to set the record straight.

48. Other

"I have the utmost faith in you, Jim, considering there is no one else in this universe that could have pulled off what you did, and you truly are meant to be Captain."

49. Orbit

The bridge breathed a sigh of relief when they saw themselves orbiting Earth again, knowing that for now it was safe – and they had something to do with it- so they couldn't stop the smiles from appearing when they saw the beautiful planet.

50. Enterprise

The minute Jim stepped on the bridge of the Enterprise as its captain, he couldn't help but send a grateful prayer to Pike who had helped him become who he was right now- a hero.


	2. the one was a boy who lived

**This is for a challenge on and it's basically the 50-sentence challenge, where you have to write one sentence for each of these words. It was difficult but oh so much fun. **

**I also display my OC Audrey Pearce in these sentences, and her mother Auriana Dooling from my fic On The Edge.**

_**Table I: there was once a boy who lived . . .**_

01. Bewitched

Pavel Chekov had immediately been entranced by the newest crew member, even though she was interested in the Captain, he couldn't help but blush every time she passed by.

02. Bravery

Hikaru Sulu had first witnessed bravery when Kirk had jumped off the drill after him, but after getting to know the young Captain he knew he always had someone watching his back

03. Charm

Nyota had been immune to Kirk's charm from the moment she met him at the bar and noticed Audrey had been at first but slowly those walls both of them built up had come crumbling down the moment Kirk saved their lives for the first time.

04. Intellectual

The first aspect of Spock that had attracted her was his intellect, so as they continued their friendship, Nyota was becoming more attracted to the personality that was hidden beneath all the Vulcan values.

05. Cooky

If McCoy had thought Jim's plans to get out of trouble were insane, then Audrey's were just plain cooky, something he had to admire even while bailing them out of jail for the umpteenth time.

06. Filthy

It was the nightmares Jim had to endure that scared Audrey, his dreams filtering into her mind as they grew closer, and it got a point where she would actually live them in her own mind, knowing full well she would have to kill Kodos when given the chance.

07. Family

At the end of their five year mission, the senior crew had gathered in the Captain's quarters to toast to the family they had created and nurtured as they all went separate ways.

08. Sense

"If either of you had common sense, neither of you would be sitting her right now, sulking because the other one won't admit feelings to one another, but noooo… both of you have to be stubborn, so just remember this, I'm a doctor, not a therapist!"

09. Rubbish

The minute the Klingon insinuated the Enterprise was a piece of trash, Scotty couldn't help but throw the first punch, later he found out how proud his Captain had been that he needed bail.

10. Wart

"See I'm not a witch, no warts, no pointy hat…no wait a minute there, I'm a StarFleet officer people, not a… Oh come on."

11. House

Bones always grumbled about how the Enterprise was not a home, or a house, but as the mission drew on and his daughter joined him aboard, he even had to admit that the bucket of bolts was a haven, for all of them.

12. Diary

"I am not keeping a diary, no way no how, and I do not care what you say Jim, I AM NOT KEEPING A DIARY ABOUT MY PREGNANCY!"

13. Wand

"I don't care if you have to wave a magic wand around the warp core, but if we want to survive I suggest we find a way to get out of here, before the Klingons decide to kick our butts."

14. Alchemy

No matter what old scholars used to say, turning metal in gold was still physically impossible however, Spock knew that gold or such metals could melt any woman's heart, including his ash-vel.

15. Dotting

Sometime signing a treaty was as easy as dotting the I's and crossing the t's however, in times like this, shooting their way out was the only way

16. Color

The red of her hair radiated in the distance as she danced with the kids around the campfire, the men gathering the wood, when Jim just stood there captivated then noticed the others had done the same.

17. Magical

There was something magical about Vulcans, Amanda surmised, reaching up to touch Sarek's face, their bond sending electricity through her body as they kissed.

18. Studious

McCoy studied hard during his time at the Academy, struggling to get through classes, while his roommate, James T. Kirk rose to the top of his class without studying one bit, and it was then that he caved in and asked him for help.

19. Haughty

She looked at the haughty Betazoid official, arms crossed when she replied, "I hate to break it to you but I am not going a traditional Betazoid weddings; I was the raised the human way and there is no way I am doing…that."

20. Copy

According to Jim, the mirror her was a carbon copy of her, just as deadly, independent and little more snarky; with that said Jim slept on the couch for the next week.

21. Voodoo

"I don't care what kind of voo doo you have to do, but I would really like to have Spock out of my mind as soon as possible, I feel like I'm bickering with myself."

22. Broom

"We can't just sweep this under the rug, Jim, because unlike you, I think everyone deserves to know about this…about us."

23. Prophesy

Every time a Starfleet officer had visited him in Iowa, Jim swore the next time one of them mentioned destiny, he would strangle them; until one day a Captain Christopher Pike issued a challenge unlike any other and it was then his destiny came true.

24. Spirit

Scotty's distillery was popular amongst the senior crew members, so whenever their spirits got low, he would see them sneak in the corner of the engine room and take a cup from his still, something he never grumbled about, because he knew how much it was needed.

25. Misstep

One misstep and Jim found himself hanging upside down in the engine room, looking straight at the laughing Chief Engineer who would never let him live this one down.

26. Connection

Their friendship, their connection to one another was one that baffled everybody, but when it came down it, it was understandable-all three of them were afraid of dying alone, something that could never happen.

27. Sport

"Oh come on, Jim, be a good sport about it, you got taken down by the best-someone who just happens to be your girlfriend…say do you think she could take down Spock?"

28. Points

Jim had definitely won many points when he had presented Audrey with a gift of Andorian sapphires and brilliantly cut diamonds on her birthday, and the entire bridge crew knew that because they hadn't left their quarters since then.

29. Robes

The spa day the men had sent them on, while they watched the babies, went extremely well as Audrey and Nyota reveled in the soft feel of the robes, but still feeling empty without the feel of their children in their arms.

30. Resemblance

The first time Audrey had met the older Spock, she had noticed the resemblance, physical and mental between the two, however the older Spock had a different kind of haunting look in his eyes than theirs did.

31. Spell

The minute Jim had fallen under Audrey's spell, he had been hesitant to break it, only because the telepathic and empathic bond between them fascinated him, because in case she got mad at him, which she did often, he could at least deduce from her projected thoughts what he did to do so.

32. Mark

The mark on Jim's neck was visible to all who had vision, so when Audrey sauntered in for her bridge shift, she got a round of applause- only because she had beaten the Captain in the fighting ring and won them tons of money.

33. Lifetime

They had all lived through a lifetime of pain and hurt, but also through happiness and joy and accomplishments, so when faced with the option of not having that pain or hurt, they refused knowing full well that pain had molded them into who they are.

34. Hold

"Take me as I am, hold my hand when I'm down, lift me up when I'm happy but most of all, I promise to love you, Audrey Pearce, with all that I am and will be, forever and till the end of time."

35. Draw

The minute Christopher Pike saw the two Romulans behind Kirk, he knew he had to think of something and fast so he grabbed the phaser and shot the two of them in fewer than two seconds, relishing in the luck of the draw that had been presented to him.

36. Bond

The bond between the three of them was a bond between brothers, something forged through time, strengthened through hardships; everyone knew where one went, the others followed or stayed- this bond between these three men could never be broken, even in death.

37. Flamboyant

Dr. Auriana Dooling wasn't your typical full-blooded Betazoid, she was more withdrawn than most until she saw her daughter and her flamboyant tendencies came out whenever she grilled Audrey on her love life.

38. Sacrifice

George Kirk's sacrifice, one that saved his wife and newborn son, set about an entire alternate universe, in which James T. Kirk had to be challenged to join Starfleet and Spock marooned his friend on Delta Vega.

39. Hex

"James Tiberius Kirk, you get your butt back here right now because I swear if you don't I will try to hex you even though I don't have the ability!"

40. Spill

"Come on, spill your guts, you know we are all dying to know what it feels like to be Captain James T. Kirk's wife!"

41. Potion

Sulu and Chekov groaned at the bright lights that met them when they opened their eyes, only to see Dr. McCoy standing there with a smug look on his face, as they awaited the infamous hangover cure.

42. Wanting

Spock had never stopped wanting his father's approval, even though he knew he always had a proud mother, so when Sarek blessed his union with Nyota, he knew he now had his father's endorsement.

43. Growth

The growing being inside of Audrey fascinated her, until she couldn't see her feet and Jim found out the hard way not to mention how beautiful she was, because if he did, he was sleeping in sick bay for the sixth time that week.

44. Professor

He was the professor, the teacher, she was the student, yet they found themselves growing closer and closer than they expected.

45. Castle

Jim Kirk may not be Prince Charming like in the old Disney movies, but he was her unyielding fortress when days got bad or she needed rescuing, and that is when Audrey knew Jim was his own kind of prince- hers.

46. Smoke

The haziness in her mind didn't go away from she returned from the mists, it was kind of like being in a dark, smoky bar, but once Spock arrived, everything almost became clear again, almost.

47. Always

"Imzadi," she breathed in her native tongue, "My always, my forever, you truly are meant to be my Imzadi, Jim, always."

48. Invocation

The day the Enterprise was supposed to be christened, Christopher Pike was supposed to give the invocation, something he had looked forward to, but now, on their way to Vulcan, he couldn't help but sigh at the circumstances that could possibly take her away from him.

49. Demise

No matter how any times they felt they were going to meet their demise, the Enterprise always managed to rises from the ashes, strong as ever-just like a phoenix, it would never just die.

50. Portrait

In one picture perfect moment captured by a lowly ensign , there stood the senior crew, a family, laughing at one another, as Bones hugged his little girl, Audrey bent over laughing at something Chekov said, while Jim looked on proud, and it was all in one picture that would last a lifetime.


	3. oh the weather outside is frightful

**This is for a challenge on and it's basically the 50-sentence challenge, where you have to write one sentence for each of these words. It was difficult but oh so much fun. **

**I also display my OC Audrey Pearce in these sentences, and her mother Auriana Dooling from my fic On The Edge.**

**_Table III: oh, the weather outside is frightful_**

Winter

Pavel Chekov loved everything about wintertime, the snow, the ice, the ability to throw snowballs at everyone but most of all anytime he saw the white landscape it reminded him of home, even though now his home was aboard the Enterprise and not Russia.

2. Decorate

The girls conspiratorially as they danced around Jim and Audrey's quarters, decorating the place with blue everything, ribbons, balloons, even teddy bears, just for the surprise baby shower they were holding for them.

03. Sparkling

Her ring sparkled in the candlelight of the dinner and her eyes lit up at the hugs and congratulations she received from everyone, considering she had finally made the infamous playboy settle down.

04. Sled

McCoy had never sledded before until Jim dragged him one cold winter day to the mountains and showed him what injuring yourself truly meant.

05. Wool

The wool of the sweater Spock's mother knit for him reminded him of Vulcan during his tenure at Starfleet Academy-now it was old and worn and used as a comfort for his own children.

06. Snow

Jim and Audrey hated snow, but not as much as Spock did-he was bred for the desert not the frozen tundra-or that what's the doctor said when he came back with frostbite from his first time in the snow.

07. Mitten

"Ma'm I think you dropped this," a voice said, startling Auriana and met a pair of entrancing green eyes and smiled because little did she know that this man was the love of her life.

08. Jingle

The special jingle of his comm caused McCoy's heart jump with joy because that meant he was going to talk and see Joanna.

09. Hospitality

Jim was always the person people could go to when they needed a place to crash or a place to eat, even now when he shares his quarters with Audrey he still held that same policy and never once changed it.

10. Melt

Mental bond were definitely melt worthy-something both Audrey and Nyota would attest to during girls' night.

11. Nippy

Their breaths mingled in the cold air, making Audrey and Spock look at each other hopelessly, not knowing when this could possibly be over and they could get back home from this nippy weather.

12. Merry

Nothing could ever get Scotty down, even when the Enterprise didn't want to cooperate with him he was always a happy go lucky person- or maybe it was the ale he had stashed away.

13. Slippery

"Jim watch out it might be… ah crap, slippery!"

14. Gift

Spock had presented the same firestones to Nyota that his father one presented his mother- each showing this as a token of their love for bondmates.

15. Skates

Audrey had no idea how to ice skate until Jim showed her on Dellan Prime, something Bones had managed to catch up on tape and a vision to be seen when she purposely brought Jim down with her every time she fell.

16. Glow

The way Nyota glowed as she walked down the aisle toward Spock made everyone in the atrium misty eyes, something Audrey gladly returned when she and Jim said their vows a year later.

17. Snowball

Anytime Jim and Audrey encountered snow with the rest of the senior crew, there was always a snowball fight involved and usually a very unhappy Vulcan.

18. Snowman

"Come on Sam, we need to make this snowman before Mom tells us it dinner time and then we can make a name for him and pretend he's alive… just like Frosty the Snowman!"

19. Bundle

The minute Amanda looked at the tiny bundle in her arms, she knew that she had made the right decision to move to Vulcan and take part in his husband's life, this joy was definitely worth it.

20. Powder

The soft powder on the mountaintop crunched under Nyota's skis as she looked back at her roommate, Gaila, who was too busy flirting with his instructor and took off down the slope leaving both of them in the dust.

21. Icicles

Christine Chapel wasn't always known to be the friendliest person when she first boarded the Enterprise but soon enough her icy demeanor was melted by her CMO and his rowdy bunch of accepting friends.

22. Kindle

Sarek always kindled a fire while he was on Earth with Amanda, knowing she was chilled easily and made note to warm her up when he returned from his business.

23. Cocoa

Jim handed Nyota a cup of hot cocoa, as they watched over the two people they cared about the most recover from the hypothermia that they had almost succumbed to, and relished in the warm liquid as it soothed their nerves.

24. Wrap

George wrapped his arms around Winona and swung her around the front lawn when she had told them she was pregnant with their second child and he immediately wanted to meet this new person and show them was love truly was.

25. Quilt

Audrey had a quilt made by her mother, one of the few select things she had kept this long, and snuggled with it whenever she lost a crew member or she had a fight with Jim because it held the most comforting memories of her dad and mom together before everything fell apart.

26. Chill

The chill of the caverns permeated through their layers of clothes and even Jim had to admit he might have gotten them lost, and now they all have to use their body heat to remain warm.

27. Cider

Apple cider was one of McCoy's favorite drinks, and it had passed on to his daughter and even Sulu and Chekov so every winter gathering, he served it loving the looks of bliss on every crew member's faces.

28. Holiday

Nyota loved the holidays- it reminded her of her family and their gatherings and now she had her own family to celebrate with and even included them on her traditions from back home.

29. Crystal

"I hope I make myself crystal clear, James T. Kirk but if you ever pull that stunt again I suggest you run and you run fast!"

30. Company

"You are still good company, Ambassador," Jim said, smiling at the older Spock as they shared a cup of Vulcan tea in his quarters, reminiscing about Spock's time, something Jim never tired of hearing.

31. Holly

Holly branched surrounded the castle in the pristine white snow and Audrey still couldn't believe this place was real, and she kept pinching herself to make sure it was.

32. Pine

Kirk had never pined for someone, even Gaila, like he did for Audrey and when she finally accepted his offer, he blew out a breath of relief and smiled widely.

33. Scarf

The softness of Spock's scarf caused Nyota to smile sweetly wrapping it around herself to go traipse around in the snow-all while Spock was sleeping that way she could use this scarf without him complaining.

34. Festive

Pike had learned to be festive during the holiday season, something he had gained from the giddiness that his students and grandkids exuded whenever they were on planet.

35. Bells

Whoever had placed bells on Jim needed to be killed, because all he did was jump around and annoy everyone.

36. Hibernate

Audrey loved to hibernate under her covers on her days off from the Academy and even now on the Enterprise, Jim and her friend had learned not to disturb her if she was buried under the covers and did not answer them.

37. Blizzard

"Of course the one time we decide to visit Iowa, there had to be a blizzard…only us Jim, only us!"

38. Snuggle

Vulcan may not be known for snuggling but Amanda could attest that her husband loved to make sure she was warm during the winter days on Earth and she loved it!

39. Hearth

The fireplace at the cabin held many memories for everyone, only because it kindled the love each had for each other.

40. Ski

Nyota had skied from an early age on, and she loved it so when she introduced Spock to it, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her Vulcan on skis trying not to get snow on him or fall down the hill and both attempts failed miserably.

41. Cinnamon

The cinnamon apple smelled Jim's dorm room and he immediately knew Bones had just talked to his daughter and needed to do something to distract him from his thoughts.

42. Celebration

It had been cause for celebration when Bones and Chapel had finally admitted to everyone they were an item and from them on, Jim couldn't help but tease Bones a little bit every day.

43. Chimney

When George had asked Audrey what a chimney was, she looked at Jim and told him to explain it because he had more experience with them because he cleaned them all the time.

44. Feast

Birthday feast were well known across the Enterprise, especially around the command crew, who had all chipped in to cook one for Jim, because he needed it to be known they respected him and his father.

45. Boughs

Scotty was usually found in the boughs of the ship, talking softly to the engines and patting them lovingly, making any upgrades he deemed necessary-with or without the permission of the captain.

46. Spices

Audrey watched as Winona placed various spice in the beef stew, in awe that this woman could still cook and looked at her pleadingly to teach her how to do just what she did.

47. Aroma

"Bones, please tell me you brewed enough coffee for me because otherwise you are just teasing me with that aroma!"

48. Flakes

Joanna stuck her tongue to catch the snowflakes, relishing the rare snowfall Georgia got, and reminded herself she had to tell her daddy about it because she knew it made him smile

49. Toasty

Audrey snuggled deeper into Jim, inhaling his scent and becoming nice and toasty warm in front of the fire.

50. Together

Jim looked at Audrey, who smiled back at him, and together they watched the sun set on the San Francisco bay the sky lighting up with colors.


	4. veer most verbose: variably

**This is for a challenge on and it's basically the 50-sentence challenge, where you have to write one sentence for each of these words. It was difficult but oh so much fun. **

**I also display my OC Audrey Pearce in these sentences, and her mother Auriana Dooling from my fic On The Edge.**

_**Table IV – veers most verbose; variably**_

Verse

McCoy was well versed in Jim's boisterous way- his study habits, his allergies, his attention span with women-but then Audrey Pearce came along catching Jim's eye and maintaining it- that's when Bones began being baffled by his best friend again.

02. Visualize

George Kirk visualized his son, all the great things he could accomplish, a genius in his own right, looking up to his older brother- all these thing he saw for his newborn son, a son he would never meet, never hug, never kiss, and this scene was playing in his mind as the Kelvin crashed into the Narada.

03. Vocalize

The grief of losing Vulcan was left unsaid among the crew of the Enterprise; it was something tangible that everyone felt the need to remain quiet about because honestly there were no words for this kind of loss.

04. Veil

Jim memorized everything about Audrey that very moment as she appeared on Pike's arm-her eyes alight with love, her dress that hugged all the right curves, her brilliant smile- so he continues to savor the moment as he reached for her veil, revealing her beautiful face and he couldn't help but grin right back her.

05. Victim

Jim never wanted to be known a victim- for such a term determined one's strength-but let it be known James T. Kirk was better than that and stronger because of everything life has thrown at him and he couldn't help but laugh because he was now a Captain in Starfleet- who would have known.

06. Volunteer

"I don't get it, Jim, you volunteer for everything, something I completely understand, trust me I do, but could you let me do something once in a while because you of all people should know I AM NOT A HELPLESS WOMAN?"

07. Vicissitude

As the years passed, many things changed- the crew of the Enterprise, the enemies, the galaxy- but one aspect remained the same-the original crew's sense of family.

08. Vocabulary

Nyota and Audrey had an extensive vocabulary- of course they did being fluent in too many languages and with those languages proceeded to drive the men insane by talking about them when they couldn't understand the words.

09. Vociferous

Jim winced visibly at Audrey proclaiming vociferously about him being overprotective of her during away missions but truth be told he just couldn't stand the thought of losing her when he had just gotten her to be his.

10. Vitrine

The glass case in their living room reminded them of what they lived for, the reason they were in Starfleet and hundreds of years later, those medals were on display for years of cadets to come.

11. Veteran

Audrey was a veteran when it came to Jim and the Doctor bickering everyday but she was also an old pro at bickering with them.

12. Vestige

There was a vestige of the Vulcan race at the floating memorial where the planet used to be and Spock even felt the trace of his mother there- even though such notions were illogical.

13. Value

Jim valued his life, so anytime he knew he made one of the women mad he hid until the anger died down and came out only when he was able to bribe his way to their good side again.

14. Visor

Sometimes people were blind to the true essence of James T. Kirk; it was like the visor was pulled over their eyes and it drove Audrey and Bones crazy because Jim was more than a playboy- he was a hero and a wonderful husband.

15. Volt

Scotty had learned to be careful with electrical wiring from a young age- volts of electricity were never kind to a human body and now Scotty had to pass on that knowledge to his very own Captain- who apparently liked to be electrocuted.

16. Vogue

Vogue magazine was still in tall order in this time especially on a starship- the women loved it but the men hated it especially when Jim appeared on the cover and Audrey had to fend off the fans hating the magazine ever since then.

17. Veneer

Nyota stroked the veneer finish of the box that held her keepsakes lovingly, reliving the memories and now she had even more stuff to place in it.

18. Vanity

Jim couldn't resist Audrey at her vanity; her brush running through her auburn hair, her eyes alight with love in the mirror and he knew just by that look and their bond they were meant to be together- at least in this universe.

19. Vanilla

The sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries filled his nostrils, making him awake to his fiancée next to him sleeping peacefully after days of negotiations away from him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, grateful to have her back.

20. Villain

"Be done with your villainous ways," a young Jim Kirk shouted flourishing a fake sword, "Or I shall impale you with this sword!"

21. Visit

Pike's first visit to the Riverside shipyard cultivated in him falling in love with the Enterprise; now his visit to Iowa have become a different kind of love-one for a woman named Winona Kirk.

22. View

The view of Spock in casual blacks made almost every woman drool on the Enterprise, however when Spock and Kirk sparred, Nyota and Audrey couldn't help but admire the view of their men shirtless and sweaty.

23. Virtuous

"Oh, Pavel, honey, trust me when I say this but some wonderful woman will be attracted to every part of you including your virtue."

24. Vignette

The very short piece of George Kirk's life by one of Jim's classmates was more than enough for him to hit up a bar on a school night and to hit up Bones for a hangover hypo the next morning before his classes.

25. Valor

Hikaru Sulu was known for his valor and determination to get everyone back safely on away mission- something both Spock and Jim were grateful for anytime he went on those away missions with their women.

26. Virtuoso

Auriana Dooling was unmatched in her field and it was something to pass onto her daughter yet years later Auriana realized Audrey was also unmatched in many of her fields and had found a soul mate in the man who had challenged her from day one.

27. Vacant

Anytime Jim heard the name Tarsus he would get a vacant look in his eyes, something Bones never understood until Jim confided in him and soon enough the doctor could see underneath that look and be there for his friend.

28. Vanished

Pike never thought twice about Nero vanishing into this air after the destruction of the Kelvin but as he laid on the table he couldn't help but think he should have kept an eye on those vague transmissions and maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

29. Veer

Sulu tried to veer Chekov away from the drunken local but had no luck because the boy's eyes were wide and innocent and gave up in trying to dissuade him from joining Kirk and McCoy at the nearest bar.

30. Voyeur

James T. Kirk had been a voyeur no matter what universe…well he was until a certain red haired Commander caught his eye and that eye never wandered since that fateful day.

31. Vital

Every single position on the Enterprise was vital to the everyday functioning of ship; something Jim had made known to his crew members from day one that he valued them as they were.

32. Vaudevillian

There was something about the theater that fascinated Audrey from a very young age-and now she had someone to appreciate it with her, a man named James T. Kirk.

33. Vivified

No matter Jim went- a bar, a class, a new planet- he always managed to lighten up the atmosphere, even if those antics landed him in sick bay more often than not.

34. Violation

"Jim, you know that what you are going to do is a direct violation of the treaty…wait Jim…screw it, I'm coming with you!"

35. Volant

The Enterprise was Volant in space- always traveling to far off places going where no one has dared to go before.

36. Voice

The captain always made sure his command crew had a voice in monthly meeting except now where he just needed them to listen to him-just this once!

37. Vice

Leonard had many vices- bourbon, medicine even nicotine every so often but his ultimate downfall had always been Georgia peaches.

38. Vindicate

When the black hole engulfed the Narada, Jim and Spock couldn't help but feel the slight vindication that Nero was gone forever and their parent's deaths were avenged.

39. Volcanic

During the long months of Audrey's pregnancy, Jim had to be careful what he did and said because otherwise the eruption from her was bound to happen and that usually made him cringe for days.

40. Voyage

The second voyage of the Enterprise brought the universe back into balance- this time with James T. Kirk as its captain and the rest of its crew in their rightful positions.

41. Votive

The small votive floated alone in Vulcan space for what seemed like an eternity and then the others joined it representing the unity of those affected by the massacre.

42. Verdict

The minute the Commander had told him he was on academic suspension, Kirk felt the heaviness of his ultimate verdict leaving him stranded on the planet he desperately wanted to get away from.

43. Veracity

McCoy had veracity that everyone liked about him especially when what they really needed what the barest truth.

44. Verbose

Spock was known for being unbelievably verbose so when he and Audrey started bickering, everything they said flew right over everyone's head.

Sarek had to admit despite being Vulcan that this Amanda Grayson's visage was aesthetically pleasing and was determined to find out more about her.

46. Vain

Jim had never known Bones to be vain- that was until Chapel appeared and suddenly his friend cared about his appearance and he knew there was hope for the doctor yet.

47. Violence

Audrey liked to resort to violence if Jim was listening to her-sometimes beating him in the ring made her less tense.

48. Variable

"Remember when you told me 'if you eliminate the impossible whatever remains-however improbable-must be the truth'…well Spock no matter what the variable is, I don't believe in the impossible or in no win scenarios."

49. Void

Spock Prime felt the void in his heart go away slowly as he watched this crew grow up and fulfill their destiny.

50. Vendetta

Nero was mad, he was insane and what he wanted was revenge for those he lost and because of that vendetta, his entrance into this universe changed and shifted everyone and things that once were are forever gone.


End file.
